pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sagwa Miao (aka Madeline)/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190724190831
Ariel as she appears in her mermaid form in Disney's The Little Mermaid. Created by Glen Keane Mark Henn James Baxter Tom Sito Stéphane Sainte-Foi Sandro Cleuzo Nik Ranieri Philo Barnhart Portrayed by Marietta DePrima (Little Mermaid's Island) Sierra Boggess (debut) Chelsea Morgan Stock (finale) (The Little Mermaid: Musical) Halle Bailey (live-action film) Voiced by Jodi Benson (1989–present) Jodi Benson (Ralph Breaks the Internet) Age 16 years12 (first film) Over 28 years3 (second film) Based on The Little Mermaid Ariel From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Ariel (disambiguation)) Jump to navigation Jump to search Look up Ariel or ariel in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Ariel may refer to: Ariel (name), a given name (including a list of people and characters with the name) Contents 1 Places 2 People 2.1 Characters 3 Publications 3.1 Journals and magazines 4 Transport 4.1 Cars and motorbikes 4.2 Ships 5 Film and television 6 Music 6.1 Bands 6.2 Albums 6.3 Songs 6.4 Classical 7 Other uses 8 People with the surname 9 See also Placesedit Ariel (moon), a moon of Uranus Jerusalem or Ariel, Israel Ariel (city), an Israeli settlement and city in the central West Bank Ariel University, an Israeli university The Ariel, a pair of apartment buildings on Broadway, New York City Lake Ariel, Pennsylvania, a town and its namesake lake in the United States Ariel, Washington Ariel School, an independent school in Ruwa, Zimbabwe Peopleedit Shelly Martinez or Ariel (born 1980), American professional wrestler and model Nazril Irham or Ariel (born 1981), vocalist of Noah, an Indonesian pop band Ana Rocha or Ariel (born 1984), Portuguese professional wrestler Charactersedit Ariel (The Tempest), a character in William Shakespeare's play The Tempest Ariel (angel), an angel in Judaism, Christianity (Gnostic), and occult lore Ariel (Disney), a character of the 1989 film The Little Mermaid Kitty Pryde, a Marvel Comics character previously known by the codename Ariel Ariel (comics), a character in the Marvel Comics Universe Ariel (Once Upon a Time character) Ariel (Robotech), a character from Robotech Princess Ariel (Thundarr the Barbarian), a character from the T.V. series Thundarr the Barbarian Publicationsedit "Ariel" (poem), a 1965 poem by Sylvia Plath Ariel (poetry collection), a 1965 collection of poetry by Sylvia Plath containing the eponymous poem T. S. Eliot's Ariel poems, a series of poems by T. S. Eliot Ariel (novel), a 1941 science fiction novel by Alexander Beliaev Ariel, a 1900 work by José Enrique Rodó Ariel, a biography of Shelley by André Maurois Ariel, a 1983 post-apocalyptic fantasy by Steve Boyett Journals and magazinesedit Ariel (newspaper), the in-house magazine of the BBC Ariel: The Book of Fantasy, a periodical published in the 1970s in book form Ariel (campus newspaper), a former campus newspaper at the University of Minnesota Ariel, a comedic newspaper by Israel Zangwill Transportedit Cars and motorbikesedit Ariel (American automobile) Ariel Atom, a British sports car with an exoskeletal chassis Ariel Motor Company, a modern British car company Ariel Motorcycles, a former manufacturer of motorcycles, bicycles, and cars, including a car of the same name Ariel 3, the first artificial satellite designed and built in the United Kingdom Ariel Square Four, motorbike Shipsedit Ariel-class gunboat, a class of Royal Navy gunboats Ariel (clipper), a British clipper ship Ariel (schooner), a 4-masted schooner built by Matthew Turner HMS Ariel (1777), a 20-gun sixth rate, captured by the French in 1779 and lent to the Americans as USS Ariel HMS Ariel (1897), a D-class destroyer HMS Ariel (1911), an Acheron-class destroyer ST Ariel, a tugboat USS Ariel (1777), a 16-gun sloop-of-war, originally the Royal Navy's HMS Ariel USS Ariel (1813), a schooner launched on Lake Erie USS Ariel (1862), a schooner captured in the American Civil War and used by the Navy USS Ariel (AF-22), a passenger and refrigerated cargo liner leased from the United Fruit Company and used from 1942 to 1946 Film and televisionedit Ariel Award, a Mexican Academy of Film award Ariel (film), a 1988 Finnish film by Aki Kaurismäki "Ariel" (Firefly episode) (2002) "Ariel" (Once Upon a Time), a 2013 episode of Once Upon a Time Ariel (anime), a 1991 anime video series Ariel, a planet visited in "The Last Sunset", an episode of Space: 1999 Musicedit Bandsedit Ariel (Australian band), an Australian rock band of the mid-1970s Ariel (Russian band), a band based in Chelyabinsk, Russia Albumsedit Ariels (album), a 2004 album by Bent Ariel, an EP by Alpha Songsedit "Ariel" (song), a 1977 song by Dean Friedman "Ariel", a song by The Cure from The Top "Ariel", a song by Rainbow from Stranger in Us All "Ariel", a song by Babes In Toyland from Nemesisters "Ariel", a song by Diane Birch from Bible Belt "Ariel", a song by Braid from Frame & Canvas Classicaledit Ariel, a 1971 vocal work by Ned Rorem Ariel Fantasy, a 2001 work for solo instrument and piano by Paul Moravec Ariel, a ballet by Roberto Gerhard Other usesedit Ariel (detergent), a fabric care brand Ariel programme, a British satellite research programme Operation Ariel, the British military evacuation from western France in World War II ARIEL, an ESA mission to study exoplanet atmospheres Dorcas gazelle or ariel gazelle People with the surnameedit Meir Ariel (1942–1999), Israeli singer-songwriter Uri Ariel (born 1952), Israeli politician See alsoedit Arielle (given name) Aerial (disambiguation) Arial, a font Airiel, a band Ari (lion) Ari (name) HMS Ariel, a list of ships of the Royal Navy USS Ariel, a list of ships of the US Navy This disambiguation page lists articles associated with the title Ariel. If an internal link led you here, you may wish to change the link to point directly to the intended article. Categories: Disambiguation pagesShip disambiguation pagesDisambiguation pages with surname-holder listsPlace name disambiguation pages Navigation menu Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in Article Talk Read Edit View history Search Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Languages Deutsch Español Français 한국어 Bahasa Indonesia Italiano 日本語 Português Русский 26 more Edit links This page was last edited on 16 July 2019, at 10:53 (UTC). Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.from the Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale LEGENDARY MEDIAMASS JUSTIN BUNNELL